The Truth
by Kibbs1709
Summary: The team learns a major piece of Kate's life. She tells Gibbs the truth. Kibbs.


**So. I am working on a sequal to this...just a little more in the life of Kibbs. I have gone through it searching for errors, but it's 2:17am, and if I missed some, sue me. Not really though. =]. Anyway, this just a little idea I had. Please send me some feedback and maybe any ideas you have. I welcome them all...just please be nice is all I ask.**

**I don't know exactly what rating to give this, since nothing major happens. I'm thinking T for any language that is in there. **

**Nah, K+. If you disagree let me know. Again, please enjoy.**

* * *

"You know, Tony, I really hope she was legal."

"Kate, you know I have a weakness for teenagers." He laughed as Kate grimaced.

"Sadly Tony, I'm not sure if you're being funny, or serious."

"Ha ha Kate."

The ding of the doors didn't catch their attention, but the loud ramblings of a young girl did.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?"

"I got frikkin' suspended."

"What? Nicole Jane Todd, why didn't the school call me?"

"They did. Check your phone mom."

"Follow me young lady." Kate got up and began to storm off, and without even turning around, "Now!" The girl finally began walking and cursing under her breath.

The three remaining members of her team were in frozen shock.

"Uh, did you two know she had a daughter?"

"Tony, there's no way. That girl has to be about 17 or 18. That would mean Kate got pregnant at what, 16 or 17?"

"Exactly probie. Miss prim and proper isn't quite the angel she appears to be."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked across the bullpen.

"Sorry boss."

* * *

"Mom, listen. It was stupid. This jerk football player kept feeling me up and when the 'no's' and 'leave me alone's' didn't work, I punched him in the face."

"That's self defense, that shouldn't cause a suspension."

"Look at me mom. I wear black eye shadow, Converse, and emo clothes, they didn't exactly believe me." Kate was slightly confused with the adjective, but shook it off.

"Fine. I'll go up to the school tomorrow and we'll settle this. Until then, you're staying here with me."

"I figured as much."

Kate and Nikki walked back into the bullpen.

"Gibbs, Tony, McGee, this is Nikki…my daughter."

McGee stood and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Nikki, I'm McGee."

Tony was next.

"Hi Nikki. How old are you?"

"You're a pig DiNozzo."

"It's not like that Kate, I'm just curious."

"If you must know, I'm 17." Nikki said, and Kate closed her eyes ready for the attack.

"So, you had her when you were…"

"Yes, 17 DiNozzo, and I don't need any of your comments, understand." Kate walked to her desk and Nikki just stood there staring at Gibbs.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself or are you the strong silent type?" Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.

"My name is Gibbs."

"Nicole Jane Todd." She brought out her hand and Gibbs shook back.

"Stop it." Kate glared at her daughter.

"What mom, he's hot." She said as she walked to Kate's desk. Kate dropped her head in her hands as McGee and Tony both had a coughing and laughing fit. Gibbs was taken completely aback. "No wonder you-"

"Nicole."

"Yes ma'am." She shut up immediately.

"So, Kate, do you have a secret husband, too?"

"If you must know, DiNozzo, my father died when I was six. My mom has been raising me by herself since then."

"I'm sorry Nikki. Kate, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Tony. Because it's none of your damn business." She stood up and put on her jacket and shouldered her purse. "Gibbs, I'm going to go ahead and go home since we have no active case. Call me if that changes."

Gibbs just nodded and then glared at DiNozzo.

* * *

In the safety of the elevator Kate leaned against the wall and silent tears washed her face.

"Mom. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Nikki. You came here like you were supposed to. That was mature and responsible of you instead of trying to hide it."

Nikki walked to her mom and hugged her. Kate thought back to when she was a junior in high school. She fell in love and fell fast. His name was Michael and she ended up pregnant. She was kicked out, but her and Michael got an apartment and raised their baby. He got a job in construction and was able to support them. The images of their life flew by in Kate's eyes.

"I miss him, too, mom."

* * *

"Nice going DiNozzo."

"Boss. I didn't know."

"None of us did, that's how she wanted it." Gibbs stood and pulled on his coat.

"Where ya' goin' boss?"

"Coffee."

He went to the elevator and Tony looked at his desk. Once Gibbs was hidden behind the steal doors, he stood up and walked to Gibbs' desk to discover a full and still warm cup of coffee.

* * *

Kate ordered a pizza and joined Nikki on the couch.

"You know, I think you really shocked my team today."

"I thought that was obvious."

"No, I mean your appearance. You look just like me, but you have your, what is it, emo hair cut? You wear these tight and ripped jeans, and wear bright colored band shirts, what does this one say…? Chiodos, anyway, they always match your Converse. I think it's just funny."

"But you love me."

"For some reason I'm not quite sure." Kate joked and kissed Nikki's temple. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Our mother daughter favorite."

"Juno?"

"Of course." Kate sighed and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "What? Every time we watch it, you laugh your ass off and you know it."

"Fine. You corrupt me you know."

There was a knock on the door.

"Wow Mom, that pizza got here quick."

"There's no way that can be the pizza." Kate said as she jumped up to answer the door. "Gibbs. What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yea, come on in." She stepped aside to let Gibbs in. "Nikki. Go ahead and start the movie. I already paid for the pizza so just tip him. I need to talk to Gibbs for a minute." Kate began to walk, pulling Gibbs lightly by the wrist.

"Mom! I thought we had a rule you wouldn't do that while I was here! Not after last time!"

Kate spun around to see Gibbs trying not to laugh.

"Nikki Jane. Just because you're 17 doesn't mean I'll hesitate to slap that grin off your pretty little face."

"Sorry mom." She spoke with her grin only getting bigger.

"You'll have to ignore her. She's got a mind of her own." She said as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"She gets it from you obviously."

"Gibbs. What do you need to talk about?"

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter."

"It's in my records. How did you not know?"

"I don't read the personal parts of anyone's file."

"Then how do you know about my tattoo?"

He began to laugh.

"What makes you think I _read_ about your tattoo, Katie?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. But what's the big deal. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. We both know DiNozzo speaks without thinking."

"It's no big deal. I mean, at least it's no secret anymore." Gibbs sighed and sat down next to Kate on the end of the bed. She lay back and closed her eyes. "I really hope this doesn't change your opinion of me."

"Kate, you will always be the same in my eyes. This doesn't change that. How could it?"

She steadied herself up on her elbows, still lying back and stared at him.

"Seriously? Gibbs, what does it say about me if I got pregnant and married at 17. Well, 16 really, but still?"

"16?"

"Yes, that's when I actually got pregnant and married. Right before my junior year began. I gave birth after I turned 17."

"How did your family handle it?"

She let her back fall back against the soft comfort of her bed. She looked up into the bright lights that centered her ceiling fan, causing her to see spots when she looked back at Gibbs.

"Well, they kicked me out. Michael and I rented an apartment. He got a job in construction thanks to his uncle and I…well. We managed." Gibbs could tell there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What exactly happened to Michael?"

"There was a construction accident. A beam was about to fall on his friend, and he pushed him out of the way and ended up being hit by it. Died of internal bleeding."

"I'm sorry, Katie. That must have been hard for you both."

"Yea. She's handled it pretty well. She was really close to him. She remembers him well, so that's good."

"Yea." Silence took over the room for a moment and Kate began to laugh at Gibbs' facial expression.

"What is it, Gibbs?"

"Nikki. I mean, I know Abby, she's a Goth, but what is Nikki?" This got her laughing even more.

"I've heard her use the term 'emo', 'scene kid', and 'I'm original and do what I want' so honestly, I don't know. I've made sure she has good taste in music though."

He raised his brow disbelievingly.

"She loves The Who and Simon and Garfunkel. I mean, how many teenagers do you know rock out to the 60s and 70s and then go moshing to Chiodos and Bright Eyes?" She looked at Gibbs and laughed again. "I might as well have spoken Greek right then, huh?"

"I think Greek would have been easier actually."

"Gibbs. Why are you really here?"

"Kate…I worry about you."

"You worry about me?" Her vision was clearing and she could see his eyes were hesitant.

"Katie, I really like you, okay? I just came her to make sure that you were alright. Both of you."

"You really like me? What's really…like, you're a great friend?"

"Jesus, Kate, you're not going to let me get away without saying it, are you?"

Kate just raised her eyebrows in amused waiting.

"Yes, Kate. God yes. I love you. That's what you want me to say isn't it? Well, Kate, I love you and came here to check on you." He didn't have a chance to get rejected because within seconds, Kate had pulled him down, sat up herself, and pushed him flat against her mattress. Her lips met his quickly and she straddled him to get more comfortable.

"I love you, too."

"You do?"

"So much, Gibbs."

"Mom! The pizza is here. Are you and your boyfriend going to come and eat and watch this movie, or should I go outside and give you some space?"

"Nicole Jane. Gibbs and I will be out in a minute." Kate called through the door smiling down at Gibbs.

"You can call me Jethro, Katie."

"Jethro, would you like to join me and my daughter for pizza and a movie?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

Kate's secret was out, now Gibbs' felt it was his turn, but seeing how happy she was, he knew it was best to wait, and instead, sat on the couch with his Katie snuggled up against him.


End file.
